Loosing Sleep
by Nyuu D
Summary: Por causa de uma promessa, Ichigo não conseguiu dormir essa noite. :: IchiRuki, oneshot.


Bleach não me pertence, blablabla.

* * *

As aulas de filosofia não costumavam ser tão chatas quanto aquela. Mas o fato de não ter dormido absolutamente um segundo sequer durante a noite toda agravava o tédio que aquele ambiente podia proporcionar a um cansado Ichigo. Apoiava a cabeça alaranjada na mão, esforçando-se para manter-se acordado, ou ao menos parecer assim.

Quando a sineta tocou, indicando o término das aulas à tarde, o ruivo levantou-se e quando estava saindo de sua sala, foi abordado por Tatsuki e Inoue no meio do caminho. – Hey, Kurosaki-kun, você parece bem cansado... Não dormiu bem esta noite?

– _Não_ dormi essa noite, Inoue.

– E por que não? – A garota fez uma expressão preocupada e Ichigo apenas balançou a cabeça na direção das duas.

– Não se preocupem comigo... – Ele suspirou e Tatsuki estreitou os olhos na direção do garoto. Ele tinha olheiras arroxeadas em volta dos olhos e os cabelos estavam desalinhados, ou melhor, muito mais do que de costume. Inoue moveu os lábios, mostrando-se preocupada apesar do alerta dado pelo ruivo e o observou afastar-se com passos lentos e longos.

– Ele não respondeu, né, Tatsuki-chan?

– São coisas do Ichigo, Orihime. Você devia ignorar...

Tempo depois, finalmente chegou à sua casa e pôde deitar a cabeça na cama. Acomodou-a confortavelmente no travesseiro, cerrando os olhos por um pífio instante. Não podia dormir, não, ele sabia da promessa feita, mas seu corpo estava simplesmente cansado demais. Apertou os olhos e os abriu; estavam tão injetados que a cor vermelha dominava o branco, praticamente tomando conta do espaço em volta das íris cor-de-caramelo.

O celular apitou. Hollow, hollow... Tem um hollow por aí? Ah, deixa que o Renji toma conta dele... Novamente coçou os olhos e soltou um longo bocejo, abrindo bastante a boca para tomar ar. Quando a fechou, o celular ainda tocava. Que barulho mais infernal! Quando Ichigo pensou em pegá-lo e atirar na parede, o sonzinho parou. Respirou fundo e girou no colchão, afundando o rosto no travesseiro.

O toque retornou e Ichigo saltou da cama, pegando o celular para olhar um pontinho vermelho piscando na tela. Em poucos instantes, estava saltando pelos telhados em seu espírito. Quando chegou ao local indicado, foi o exato momento em que o celular parou de apitar e o ponto vermelho desapareceu. Alguém já havia dado cabo do hollow.

– Mas que merda... – Suspirou, coçando o alto dos cabelos alaranjados. Quando estava tomando seu rumo de volta à sua casa, foi interrompido por uma voz.

– Ichigo! – Embora estivesse no mesmo tom de sempre, parecia um pouco mais tímida ao pronunciar o nome do garoto. Mais por um constrangimento do que por timidez em si. O ruivo virou-se e para deparar-se com o tão conhecido e adorado par de olhos violeta que o encaravam.

– Rukia. – Disse, quase num suspiro.

Ela parecia tão cansada quanto ele, ou talvez ainda mais. Aproximou-se dele em passos rápidos e curtinhos, quase numa corrida e quando parou diante do ruivo, o olhou seriamente.

– Você não dormiu.

– Deu pra notar?

– Você é um cara bem transparente. – Retrucou a baixinha com um sorriso no rosto que indicava pensar que Ichigo era um completo tonto. O ruivo revirou os olhos e esfregou-os pela enésima vez naquele dia. – Pelo menos tem palavra.

– Claro que tenho! – Defendeu-se rapidamente, gesticulando de forma exagerada e repreendendo-se instantes depois. Cruzou os braços e desviou o curso do olhar, evitando encará-la. Rukia meneou a cabeça negativamente e também manteve os olhos em outra coisa que não fosse ele.

– Você lembra porque brigamos?

– Não.

– Nem eu...

Desta vez, a Kuchiki ergueu o olhar para ele. Percebendo que estava sendo observado, Ichigo voltou a olhar para ela e sentiu que seu rosto havia corado nas bochechas. A baixinha riu e balançou a cabeça novamente, pegando num dos antebraços do garoto e descruzando seus braços. – Você e essa carranca me irritam.

Ele crispou os lábios e a encarou.

Rukia tinha um sorriso calmo nos lábios e ainda não havia largado do antebraço dele. Ichigo suspirou, rendendo-se e livrando os braços das pequenas mãos da morena para poder abraçá-la pela cintura e quase tirá-la do chão com o gesto repentino. Ela encolheu os ombros um tantinho para aconchegar-se melhor ao abraço.

Fechando os olhos, Ichigo tinha uma vontade insana de cair no sono ali mesmo, mas claro que não ia fazer isso... Embora seu corpo clamasse pela cama quentinha. Rukia passou uma das mãos por baixo dos olhos violeta e afastou a cabeça da do Shinigami, encostando a testa na dele. – Da próxima vez que discutirmos assim, é bom que você lembre qual foi o motivo.

– Nem _você _lembra, tonta. E fica me cobrando?! Nós começamos a bater boca e quando eu vi, você tava saindo pela janela, cabeça-de-vento.

– Pare com esses apelidinhos! – Ralhou Rukia, batendo a testa na dele de levinho. Ele torceu o nariz, fingindo que estava doendo muito e ela sorriu. Pelo menos Ichigo ouvia quando ela falava e não discutia muito.

A baixinha o olhou por uns instantes antes de tocar os lábios nos dele em um beijo calmo, de uma reconciliação esperada – ou que talvez, acontecesse como se briga alguma tivesse acontecido. Ichigo moveu-se um pouco porque estava curvado para alcançar-lhe o rosto com o próprio, e para poder segurá-la com os braços todos lhe envolvendo a cintura.

Partiram o toque após alguns instantes e o ruivo levou alguns segundos para reabrir os olhos e encará-la novamente.

– Fizemos a promessa de nunca irmos dormir um com raiva do outro. Sou um homem de palavra.

– Você estava com _raiva?_ – Ela ergueu uma das mãos, deu um cascudo na cabeça dele e Ichigo torceu o rosto. – Não use uma palavra tão drástica.

– Isso não importa, o que importa é que eu não dormi porque estava irritado com você.

Rukia o olhou até que conseguiu trazer um novo sorriso ao seu rosto. – Parece tão cansado... – Suspirou, soltando os braços do pescoço do ruivo que instintivamente soltou a cintura da pequena. Ela deu a volta rapidamente nele e saltou em suas costas, tendo o devido cuidado de não soltar a Zangetsu e teve suas pernas seguradas pelas mãos relativamente grandes de Ichigo. – Eu estou mais, então você me leva.

– Pra onde? – Ele virou o rosto e a espiou por cima do ombro. A morena apoiava o queixo neste mesmo ombro e moveu os olhos para olhá-lo.

– Para sua casa... Quero descansar. Não estamos mais irritados um com o outro, então tudo bem dormirmos agora.

– Por sua culpa, meu relógio biológico vai ficar todo desregulado... – Reclamou o ruivo enquanto punha-se a caminhar por cima dos telhados. Rukia revirou os olhos.

– Não começa, Ichigo. Eu quero dormir agora.


End file.
